Víctima de la Demencia
by Blackforce993
Summary: "Objetos, mascotas, esclavos." Eso es lo que somos nosotros. Ya no recuerdo la luz del sol, las sonrisas que solía ver en Anteiku. Lo único que se es que... nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde que la CCG se apodero de mi vida.


Sus piernas temblaban de lo débil que se sentía. Estaba sangrando; tenía varios moretones y rasguños por todo su cuerpo deshidratado y frágil como un cristal a punto de quebrarse. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para dar un par de pasos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos para no caer rendida del cansancio.

Logró escuchar el ruido de armas cargándose, giró la cabeza hacía un costado y vio que la tenían rodeada.

_Touka Kirishima_ Nombró un hombre con traje de la CCG acercándose a ella _... Me has decepcionado pequeña. Así no podrás ser de ningún uso para mí_ Movió bruscamente su mano agarrando el cabello azul de la chica, obligándola a que lo vea directamente a los ojos. _ Día tras día te vas convirtiendo en un ghoul débil. A este paso acabarás muerta_ Sentenció secamente, apretando aún más su agarre provocando que la peli-Azul gimiera de dolor. Pasaron algunos segundos y la soltó con desprecio.

Acto seguido varias personas de trajes negros la sostuvieron para que se volviera a parar, la empujaron un poco y la tiraron a lo que parecía un cuarto oscuro, sin ninguna luz que alumbrara el lugar.

Todo se había vuelto borroso, aún teniendo la mirada puesta en las siluetas de esos sujetos, dio su último suspiro antes de caer inconsciente.

Totalmente derrotada.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-** Incendio... Como si del mismo infierno se tratase.

No había escapatoria, el lugar estaba lleno de escombros que impedían el paso. ¿Acaso ese sería su fin?. Giró sobre su hombro y logró ver esos ojos marrones, llenos de miedo y a punto de echar a llorar. Hinami sostenía su mano temblorosa con fuerza,alejándose de las llamas que crecían más, y más.

Debía actuar rápido, de lo contrario morirían quemadas. La vida de una niña dependía de ella, y no se lo perdonaría nunca si no llegaba a salvarla.

Juró por Ryouko -La difunta madre de Hinami- protegerla a toda costa, aún si tuviera que perder su vida.

Por que simplemente... Estaba cansada de perder a sus seres queridos y le atormentaba el echo de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Ya que... No servía de nada llorar, gritarle al cielo y lamentarse. ¿Qué lograría con eso?.

Así que miró decidida con sus ojos ya del color negro y saco con toda su ira su kagune. Tomó velocidad y corrió apretando la mano de la pequeña. Al momento en el que llegó en frente de las llamas cargó a Hinami y saltó.

El fuego le recorría su cuerpo, algo que provocó que le ardiera la piel.

Al fin, luego de dos segundos rodeadas en llamas cayeron al suelo girando... Ya casi.

Como pudieron se levantaron y nuevamente comenzaron a correr. Por sus cabezas oyeron un odioso ruido de piezas rompiendose. Las dos miraron hacia arriba y unas vigas estaban a punto de caer enzima de ellas. La mayor pudo reaccionar y empujo a Hinami lejos del peligro. Era claro que no tuvo tiempo de mantenerse a salvo por si misma. Solo pudo dar un par de pasos atrás para evitar ser completamente aplastada. Quedó bastante abrumada al escuchar el fuerte impacto de el pedazo de viga cayéndose justo enzima de su pierna. Pegó un grito alarido de puro dolor para luego ahogarlo en un gruñido e intentó concentrarse en lo más importante, que en este caso sería mantener a salvo a la niña. Con la ayuda de su kagune logró liberarse de allí. Pero al momento de pararse su pierna izquierda no le respondía y cayo nuevamente.

El nerviosismo se apodero de ella. ¿Qué es lo que haría?. Su corazón latía rápidamente como si estuviera por salirse de su pecho, la desesperación no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Buscó con la mirada a la pequeña y logró distinguir sus ojos completamente abiertos. Eso demostró que estaba en shock, ya que ni siquiera movía un solo musculo de su cuerpo. La mayor bajo su mirada un poco y vio que en sus mejillas tenia unos notables rastros de lágrimas y sus pequeños labios temblaban. ¿Qué es lo que le acaban de causar tanto impacto?.

_¿Hi-Hinami?_ La nombró en un intento de sacarla de su estado. Pero esta no formuló ni una palabra... Sin embargo, aquellas iris marrones dieron a entender que es lo que le ocurría. Siguió su mirada hasta el suelo.

Las dos estaban separadas por una barrera de escombros y fuego que, con suma rapidez, este último estaba creciendo hasta tal punto de ocultar el rostro de la pequeña tras las llamas.

_!Hinami¡_ Gritó desesperadamente intentando arrastrarse. Con la escasa ilusión de tener el merecido milagro que alguien viniera y las salvara a las dos, aunque sea a la niña.

El maldito ruido de metal resonó por el lugar. Jadeo rápidamente y clavó su vista hacia arriba. Otro pedazo de viga se desplomaría, y ese si sería el que daría fin a sus vidas.

Más dos manos rozando su cintura hizo que su ira, desesperación y nerviosismo desaparecieran, como si eso fuera la cura para sus problemas, como si ese acto de tanta cercanía le diera a entender que todo estaría bien, y si como dudara de que eso fuera poco, el ver ese cabello albino provoco que el tiempo parara a su alrededor.

Era él.

Sus ojos no le estaban engañando.


End file.
